custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Skorr (Toa Hydros)
Skorr is a veteran Zeverek bounty hunter. Biography Hailing from the island Mevock, Skorr was originally an ambitious soldier serving in the Zeverek military. When war was declared between the Zeverek and a neighboring race, Skorr fought on the front lines of the conflict for many decades. When the Xevthian Empire began its conquests of Mevock, Skorr and his kind were forced to enter a temporary truce with their enemy race in order to fight the invaders, and were gradually forced to the northern-most parts of the islands. Whilst on a scavenging mission in the Mevock wastes, Skorr heard a twig snapping and realized he was being followed, forcing him to backtrack and attack his stalker, a Zarak named Gilvex. Before he could fight his foe, Skorr was surrounded by a larger Zarak/Xevthian force led by the Zarak later known as Conqueror. Not long after Mevock was conquered, Skorr was made a servant on the warship of the Xevthian leader Alxor. When the Empire eventually fell, Skorr returned to Mevock after it was freed, and the truce between the Zeverek and their longtime enemy broke down, causing their war to resume. As the years went on, Skorr managed to rise through the army's hierarchy until he was appointed the personal aide and assistant of his kind's ruler. Later, Skorr was approached by the leader of the Zeverek's enemies, and was convinced to take part in a plot to execute the Zeverek's monarch in exchange for a large reward. However, Skorr was caught in the murderous attempt by one of his leader's bodyguards, and as punishment for his treachery, he was subsequently exiled from Mevock. Bounty Hunter Skorr later traveled to the island of Stelt, where he started taking up jobs that even members of the Hand of Artakha would be reluctant to do. Although originally starting as a small, unrecognized thief, Skorr eventually managed to work his way up to the profession of a full-time bounty hunter at roughly the same time the Brotherhood of Makuta was formed. Eventually, he gained an infamous reputation as one of the universe's most effective and fearsome bounty hunters. During this time he formed several rivalries with other bounty hunters, most notably the Lepidian Raduke and the Ectosian known as Krulex. He also regularly came under the employ of especially shady characters including (but not limited to) the crimelord Kalzaan and the Makuta Verahk. He also had a number of run-ins with a Toa of Gravity named Barionk. Skorr's reputation even caught the attention of the Order of Mata Nui, whose leader, Helryx, began considering him for a banishment to the Pit due to his numerous involvements with the more dangerous criminal activities of the Matoran Universe. However, any concepts of banishing Skorr were dropped when Helryx reached the conclusion that the Zeverek had done nothing of any major consequence to earn such a sentence. War with the Brotherhood During the war between the Order of Mata Nui and Brotherhood of Makuta, Skorr was hired by the Order, and sent to aid their assault forces on the island Destral, as well as raid the fortress on the island of anything valuable. After completing the assignment, Skorr was sent to aid Barraki Pridak capture a fortified Brotherhood island. In order to aid the warlord in breaking past the fortress' defenses, Skorr was sent into one of the southern chains of the universe in order to hunt down a rogue Brotherhood agent who was rumored to possess a detailed map of the island's defenses. Teridax's Reign After Teridax asserted his dominance over the universe, Skorr retreated into hiding on Stelt for a time in order to avoid undesired attention. Eventually, however, he heard rumors of a Makuta base still intact on an island near Xia, prompting him to travel there in hopes of finding something of value. After arriving, he managed bypass the lair's security and promptly began looting the place. Soon after, however, he was disturbed by the arrival of a group of beings, Atukam's team, who had arrive to search for clues of Makuta Verahk's whereabouts. Hiding within the shadows, Skorr struck out at Toa Barionk and prepared to fight his allies. During the following battle, Skorr managed to get the upper hand, though before he could kill any of his foes, Toa Barionk used his power over gravity to disable the Zeverek. Though unable to fight back, Skorr remained defient, though was spared by Barionk. Afterward, Barionk's ally, the female Zarak Mysa dispatched Skorr with a blow to the face. Upon awakening, Skorr found himself surrounded by his opponents, though was kept from fighting by Barionk. After being questioned as to how the bounty hunter had managed to get inside Verahk's lair, Skorr was offered a place within the team by Atukam, who offered Skorr a large amount of rare gems in return for his services. Skorr eventually decided to agree to the offer. Skorr's group spent the next few days sailing south, eventually reaching the eastern shore of the Northern Continent, where they continued their journey on foot. At one point, Skorr decided to relieve his bordom by useing his Plasma Launcher for target practice, causing Barionk and the others to snap at the Zeverek. Soon after, Atukam decided to make camp and allow the group to rest. As they did so, Atukam explained that they were now searching for a mysterious location on the Northern Continent, a place Verahk once frequented. Atukam then left the group in order to stand guard, and leaving Mysa and the others to think about his tale. Later that night, Skorr was told by Barionk that he was unable to sleep, and Skorr attempted to steal Mysa's blades, though was caught in the act. Mysa then left to search out for Barionk, leaving Skorr behind to continue his attempts to steal his comrade's gear. When Mysa and Barionk didn't return, Skorr and the rest of the group mobilized, and soon found the pair being attacked by a Toa of Plasma named Jarnox, whom they swiftly defeated. When inquiring about the reasons behind Jarnox's attack, a Turaga of Plasma revealed himself and claimed himself responsible for Jarnox's actions. Unexpectedly, this Turaga turned out to be Ronkoz, a former member of Barionk's team presumed dead, and the two comrades embraced each other joyously. After explaining the story between Barionk and Ronkoz, and calming Jarnox, the group attempted to leave when Teridax, having sensed Atukam's presence, manifested himself as a maelstrom and unleashed his Rahkshi servants on him. Abilities & Traits Ruthless, powerful, resourceful, and merciless, Skorr is among the universe's most feared and cunning bounty hunters. Unlike his rival, Raduke, Skorr lacks any real sense of honor, and is only ever involved in things for profit. He also has a hard time trusting others, and prefers to work alone, believing his missions would best be completed if he did them himself. Treacherous and untrustworthy, Skorr has little qualms when it comes to betraying his employers when their enemies are offering a better reward. Like other Zeverek, Skorr can see in ultraviolet and possesses great strength. In addition to this, he is very stealthy, agile, and athletic, granting him the refined skill of being able to slip into locations without being detected. He also possesses a natural ability that allows him to shield his mind from mental probing and telepathy. Though he lacks technique, Skorr is a dangerous opponent given any blade or sword. He is especially skilled in the usage of his launcher, which he wields with unbelievable accuracy, allowing him to become an excellent marksman. Tools Possessing an impressive arsenal of heavily customized weapons and devices, Skorr is known to wield a large Protosteel Sword as his main weapon in battles that demand swordplay. He also carries a highly modified Plasma Launcher, equipped with a laser sight, which he purchased on Xia. The launcher can emit powerful waves of superheat capable of reducing objects to a molten state. Another modification made to the launcher allows Skorr to utilize it as a flamethrower. He also possesses a sensor mounted on his head, which allows him to scan areas within a 50 meter radius with his mind. This sensor also has the ability to enhance his mental discipline, allowing him to utilize Kanohi masks. A cord-like apparatus is also plugged into his head, which enhances his senses of sight and hearing. He also possesses a set of wing blades carved from levitation Kanoka, which allows him to achieve great speeds rivaling that of a Kanohi Kakama. In addition to this, he has a bladed tail that can release a powerful venom. Due to experiments performed on himself, this venom has been modified to be capable of throwing a being's mind into a deadly coma. His armor is extremely durable to damage, and can withstand most forms of attacks. It has also been modified to grant him the ability to become mostly invisible and completely silent at will. Alternate Versions *Skorr Trivia *Skorr is heavily based on a MOC of the same name originally created by user Chicken Bond. Appearances *''Evils Unbound'' *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:User:Toa Hydros Category:Bounty Hunters